The Reason
by The S.C. Greaser
Summary: When a teenaged Sunny runs away from home, can Klaus talk her out of living with the Quagmires and having a wonderfull time to live back home with them? CHAPTERS 4 AND 5 ARE UP!
1. Running Away

THE REASON, Chapter 1  
  
"I'M LEAVING, VIOLET, AND THAT'S FINAL! YOU CAN'T AFFORD TO KEEP ME AND YOU KNOW IT!"  
"FINE, SUNNY! BE THAT WAY! LIVE ON THE STREETS! SEE IF I CARE!"  
"Sunny's leaving?" Klaus asked, walking up to us. I ran a hand though my black, red-streaked hair. "Yeah..." I said quietly.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Since Olaf took our money, its been rough for you guys. You can't afford to take care of a 13-year-old girl. I'll stay with the Quagmires." I picked up my guitar case, nodded, and walked out, closing the door behind me. I headed for the appartment building's elevator.

"Holy cheese on Rye!" Duncan said, wrapping me in a towel. I was cold and wet from the journey to Quagmire mansion, for it was a long and rainey one. Especially on bicycle. "That's why you left?" he asked. I nodded.  
"Well, I'll go make you some hot chocolate." He sat me on the couch. Isadora and Quigley sat on the other sides of me. Duncan walked into the kitchen. "You're always welcome here, Sunny." Quigley said. I thanked him. "Now...why don't you think Violet cares?"  
"She just let me leave like that...and when she said 'FINE SUNNY! BE THAT WAY! LIVE ON THE STREETS! SEE IF I CARE!', I sensed pure hate in her voice."  
"Thats not true, Sunny..." Isadora said. "Violet cares about you."   
"No, she doesn't...and I feel like she never did."


	2. Love is in the Air

THE REASON, Chapter 2  
  
Later on, I decided to hang out with the members of my band, Chocklit, and tell them the news.  
"Gee, Sun, that's rough." Benji--the lead vocalist--said as the drummer and my best friend since 4th grade, Travis, listened carefully.  
"I know..." I said to Benji, looking at my feet. "But I did it for them, y'know? And now my own sister hates me."  
"That can't be good." said the bassist, Bob. Chaz, our electric violinist, munched on a candy bar he found in his pocket. We stared at him.  
"Chazzy, how can you eat at a time like this? Our guitarist is upset, and we have to comfort her!"  
"I know, Trav, I know, but I'm starving!"  
"You're ALWAYS hungry, Chaz." I said.  
"Hey, I'm a growing boy! I need my food."  
"We're ALL growing. Were only 13, man! We still got a lot ahead of us."  
"I know. We're young, blah blah blah..."  
"Anyways," Benji said. "Lets continue the conversation. Sun, listen. If your sister hates you, ignore her! It works for me."  
Just then, the phone rang. I got up and awnsered it with a sigh. "Quagmire residence, this is Sunny."  
"Sunny? It's Klaus."  
"Hey, bro! Hows life treatin' ya?"  
"Lousy. And boring. I tried to convince Violet to talk to you, but she refuses to."  
"Good, because I have nothing to say to HER, either."  
"Sunny, she really DOES care."  
"Oh, DOES she? 'Cause I heard pure hate in her voice when I left. Personally, I'm glad I did. Life is great. My band finally got a gig."  
"That's great, Sunny!"  
"Thanks!"  
"You're welcome. Oh, Violet finally wants to talk to you."  
"What if I don't want to talk to HER?" I heard Klaus hand the phone to Violet.  
"Hello, Sunny." she said. I hung up on her. "Serves you right." I muttered, turning back to the band, who stared at me with wide eyes. "Uh...Who wants pizza?" I asked. The boys jumped up at the mention of pizza and hugged me.  
"WE LOVE YOU, SUNNY, YOU GENIUS!" Benji shouted. I laughed. The guys loved pizza, and I knew it.

"Y'know," Bob said with a mouthfull of pizza. "We need a keyboarder. Should we hold auditions?"  
There was a short pause, and we looked at eachother. "Nah." The rest of us said in unison. Quigley walked into the room.  
"If anyone wants dessert, Isadora made cookies." he announced. The guys cheered, and ran into the kitchen. Quigley walked out, too. Travis saw me sitting by myself, and walked into the room.  
"I'd like to talk to you," he said. "If that's okay." I nodded. He smiled, and sat down next to me.  
"Y'know, Sunny," Travis said. "We've known eachother for a long time. And...I'm...kind of attracted to you now. In a romantic way..."  
My eyes grew wide. "A...are you saying you love me, Travis?" I asked. He touched my cheek gently. Then he placed his hands on my shoulders, and kissed me on the lips. I could feel some tounge in there, so I added some tounge as well. He then pulled away.  
"Whatda you think THAT means?" he asked. I blushed.  
"Uh...no?" I asked. My face turned bright red, and he chuckled. "Listen...you don't have a boyfriend, do you?" he asked.  
"Uh, Travis, LOOK AT ME. Girls like me don't get asked out often."  
"Well, they do now. Be my girlfriend?"  
I grabbed the collar of his shirt, and kissed him quickly. "Whatda you think THAT means?" I asked. He laughed.


	3. SleepOvers and Chicago Concerts

THE REASON, Chapter 3  
  
(To my fans- I AM _**SOOOOO**_ SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG! I got so caught up in my conversations with friends, dates with the one and only Jakey, and sleepovers! In short, I had a busy summer. Heres the long-awaited chapter 3!)  
"YOU KISSED HIM?!" my friend Kat shouted. I put my hand over her mouth to keep from squaling like a prep.  
"Yeah." I whispered. Kathryn was younger than me by six months, but I never paid attention to age differences. I let go of Kathryn's mouth, and she burried her face in her pillow and squealed like a prep.  
"Are those wedding bells I hear?"  
"No, Kat, its the sound of someone saying 'He only asked me out! That dont mean we'll get married'."  
"Trust me! I can sence when someone's really in love, and Sun, you really love him!"  
"But how do I know if he loves me?"  
"Well, did kissing him feel right?"  
"Yes..."  
"Then he loves you back!"  
"How do you know so much about love when you're even younger than me and not allowed to date?"  
"I have my sources...Okay, dating advise books from my older sister."  
"Your sister must be pathetic! No one can tell someone HOW to date!"  
"Well, you're right. She's a prep. And preps...well...turn to books for advice. That is, if they CAN read!" We bursted with laughter. I heard a knock on my door. "Enter!" Kathryn and I said in unison. Quigley poked his head in with his head over his eyes. "You ladies dressed?" he asked.  
"Yeah." I responded. Quigley took his hand from his eyes, and walked inside the room, sitting on the bed. Kathryn smiled. "Hi, Mr. Quagmire!" she said somewhat perkily. Quigley and I chuckled. "Theres a Travis boy on the phone for you." he said, handing me the phone. I grinned, thanked Quigley, and took the phone.  
"'Allo, Travie!"  
"Greetings! How're you?"  
"I'm okay, I s'pose. Kat's spendin' the night."  
"Sounds fun! Listen, I have an extra ticket to see Chicago, if you wanna go."  
"CHICAGO?! I love that band!"  
"Great. Its on the 31st. Pick ya up at 5 for dinner?"  
"Sure! See ya then!"  
"Bye." I hung up, and looked at Kat. "He just asked me on a date!" I said. She hugged me tightly, and Quigley left the room, muttering "If I live to be 100, I'll STILL never understand women." We heard him and giggled. Kat grabbed an old cd by an ancient band--The Knack. "'My Sharona'?" she asked with a grin. I nodded. She popped into the cd player, and we listened to that song basicly the whole night. 


	4. Travis's Horrible Truth

(A.N.: To the fans, I'm SO sorry that this chapter took so long. My computer was REALLY messed up, and it took months to fix. Anyhow...CHAPTER FOOOOOOOUR!)  
  
THE REASON- Chapter 4  
  
Okay. I know youve been thinking, 'Sunny, what the living hell happened? Did Olaf get the fortune...or...what?' Well, today, instead of talking about the regular story here, I'm telling you what happened.

I was three years old. Finally able to talk normally. The Quagmires had fled the country, and Olaf didnt catch onto their trail. So he set his hopes on our fortune. Sadly, he got to it. Held Mr. Poe hostage untill someone told him how. I forget who. But that explains where hes been this whole time, eh?

Okay. BACK TO THE STORY. I know youre dying to hear the rest. Unless you were offended by the 'prep' thing in the last chapter. For that, I'm sorry. But it's TRUE.  
The Chicago concert finally came around. But, it rained. And since it was outside...Yeah. Everyone got a refund for their tickets. Travis and I decided to go for a walk. The rain never bothered us. In fact, we liked it. All of my friends--for some odd reason--did. He carried me piggy-back down the sidewalk as he walked through the rain. We spun stories of our pasts; most of his were funny. Mine, as you could imagine, were a bit sad.

"I'm so sorry," Travis said quietly after hearing the last story: the one about what happened with Olaf, the fortune, the fire, my parents... I smiled. The rain washed away my tears. "Don't feel bad for me..." I said quietly.

"No. I mean...I really AM sorry."

"Why? There's no need to be."

"Yes. There is."

"Well...what is it?"

"I'm...Olaf's nephew."

(A.N.: I'm gonna leave you guys hanging here. MUHAHAHAHA!)


	5. Violet, What're You Doing Here?

(A.N.: Whoa! I uploaded two chapters in less than a day! PARTY! WOOOOO!)

"OLAF'S NEPHEW?!" My eyes grew wide. Olaf's...nephew...is TRAVIS?  
"Before he died...he left me the fortune..." Travis sighed, looking at his feet, his hands in his pockets.  
"He did?"  
"Yes. But he never told me it was stolen. I feel horrible..."  
I lifted Travis's head by his chin, so I could see his face. His bright green eyes were struck by tears; a sight I thought I'd never see in my life. At the sight of his face, I began to cry, too. He held me close, and wiped my tears. Then...he kissed me. I'd always dreamed of making out in the rain. I never thought it would be with Travis, though I'd always hoped. I kissed back.  
And GUESS WHO WAS WALKING BY. No, not the band, shockingly. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Sunny, what're you DOING?! Do you even KNOW this boy?!"  
I pulled away, looking over my shoulder. Violet. I rolled my eyes.  
"Violet, he's a band member." I said. "And he's been a close friend since I was little. You'd know that if you'd gotten to know me over the years. Travis...let's get back to the Quagmire mansion. I'm sure the other guys're waiting for us there."  
Travis nodded, and swept me off my feet, then carried me away. He knew where the mansion was. He was an expert navagator. I looked over his shoulder at Violet, who was walking the other way, grumbling.  
I looked back at Travis, who had his eyes set on where he was going. I didn't care that he had all of the old fortune. I...I love him.


End file.
